An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile machine is provided with a sheet conveyance path in a body housing, for conveying a sheet on which an image forming process is performed. In general, the sheet conveyance path includes a main conveyance path for conveying the sheet from a sheet feeding unit to a sheet discharge portion via an image forming unit, and a reverse conveyance path for conveying the sheet back to an upstream side of the image forming unit when performing double-sided printing. In a general image forming apparatus, the sheet conveyance path is disposed near a side surface of the body housing, and a conveyance cover having a conveyance guide surface on an inner wall surface side is turnably mounted to the body housing so that the sheet conveyance path can be opened. Further, the double-sided conveyance unit may be incorporated in the conveyance cover in a turnably supported manner. The double-sided conveyance unit has a guide surface constituting a part of the main conveyance path and the reverse conveyance path (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
When a sheet jam occurs in the sheet conveyance path, the conveyance cover is opened. This opening exposes most parts of the main conveyance path, and a user can easily perform jam handling. In addition, when a sheet jam occurs in the reverse conveyance path, the double-sided conveyance unit is turned with respect to the conveyance cover, and the reverse conveyance path is opened. When the jam handling is finished, the user closes the double-sided conveyance unit and the conveyance cover.